Black Love
by jazzysbear435
Summary: When Alice and Edward cheat on Jasper and Bella, Bella has had enough of heartbreak and leaves. She becomes a famous singer 100 years later. When a certain blonde shows up unexpected, things change. Their darkened hearts crash together, forming a Black Love that not even Hell could destroy.
1. Chapter ONE

**Black Love**

**Chapter ONE**

**Bella's POV**

_[Chorus 1:]  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_

_Maybe I should've seen the signs, should've read the writing on the wall._  
_And realized by the distance in your eyes that I would be the one to fall._  
_No matter what you say, I still can't believe_  
_That you would walk away._  
_It don't make sense to me, but:_

_[Repeat Chorus 1:]_  
_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_  
_Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?_  
_Why would you wanna make the very first scar?_  
_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_

_It's not unbroken anymore._  
_How do I get it back the way it was before?_

_[Chorus 2:]_  
_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_  
_Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?_  
_Why would you wanna make the very first scar?_  
_Why would you wanna break, why would you wanna break it_

_[Repeat Chorus 1:]_  
_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_  
_Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?_  
_Why would you wanna make the very first scar?_  
_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_

The crowd erupts with applause. I smile to myself knowing that my life was finally coming back together. After saying goodnight to my wonderful fans, I run at human pace off of the stage. Backstage, Vicky is waiting for me with a huge grin on her face. Despite our history, we somehow managed to come close. Sounds impossible, but look where we are today.

_Flashback: _

_I was on an icy road in the winter. My heart, still slightly broken from Edward, was healing somewhat. I still needed my eternal sun that could keep me going. I was driving really fast, as fast as my old truck could go. If I could just drive faster, I could make it over that border before- I wasn't even able to finish my thought. It all happened so fast that I couldn't see. My tire hit a slick patch of ice that sent my truck swerving on the narrow road. My truck tumbled over a guardrail and crashed down the hill. Everything went black for Lord knows how long. When I came back to my senses, I could see my blood everywhere. My red blood. I also saw red hair. Flaming red curls came into my view as I focused my sight on a woman. _

Victoria took sympathy on me that day and changed me. Ever since then, we have been just like sisters.

"Wow, Bella! Can't get much better than that!" she cheered.

"Thanks, Vicky. I am glad you liked it," I beamed.

"Oh, and before I forget, someone is here to see you," She said.

"You can't forget." I said, laughing. She laughed along with me.

"Who is it?"

"Well, why don't you just ask me?" a thick, Southern voice came said from the doorway. As I turned to see who it was, my dead heart clenched. My world froze in place. Everyone around me disappeared. That is, everyone except…

"Jasper," I breathed out. He smiled at me at first, but as he caught sight of my… er… _condition,_ he gasped.

"Bella, you're a… um… a, uh," he stuttered out. Um, duh! How do you think I'm still young and alive?

I could tell that I would have to finish his sentence. "Vampire."

His perfect eyebrows furrowed. He raked a hand through his hair, swirling his masculine scent around. I took the chance to inhale a big whiff of it, committing every fragrance to memory. It was nice. It was also somewhat… _sexy._ I gulped realizing that he could still sense emotions around the room. _Why am I thinking this way? It just isn't…_ I couldn't bring myself to say the word "right". I felt completely right.

Jasper's gaze shifted from the floor to my eyes. I watched as they noticeably darkened several shades.

"Bella, I think we should go to my place. You know, just to discuss some things that are important. Would you mind too dearly?" he asked gently. I couldn't bring myself to turn his offer down, so I did what I really wanted to; I accepted. I grabbed my purse and linked my arm in his that was kindly waiting for me. Together, we walked out the exit.


	2. Chapter TWO

**Black Love**

**Chapter TWO**

**Bella's POV**

"So, this is my home," he said as he motioned to his house. It was lovely. I could tell that Esme's skills rubbed off on him a little.

"You have a very beautiful house, Jasper," I told him honestly. He nodded and started walking in a different direction. I followed close behind, checking out every inch of this glorious dream. Jasper stopped when he got to door at the end of a long hallway.

"This is the room that you can stay in. That is, if you'll stay," he whispered the last part, looking pleadingly into my eyes. He was lonely and lost. That was obvious. Why did Alice and Edward have to do this to us? What did we ever do to them? I ditched my thoughts immediately and began to take in my room. "Yes. I would like nothing less," I smiled at him. He returned the smile gratefully.

The room was biggish. It kind of reminded me of a beach with the tannish carpet, the white wood windows, and the blue walls. It seemed peaceful and definitely like a place that I wouldn't mind living in. There was a grand bed in the center. On the left was a dresser and on the right were a desk and a bookcase. Next to the bookcase, there was the most beautiful guitar I have ever laid eyes on. It was a simple acoustic, but in its simplicity is where all the beauty hides. I ran at vampire speed over to it. Gently, I picked it up and wrapped the strap around my neck. I began to strum a few random chords.

Jasper's face held a trace of a smile. It quickly disappeared, though, after a moment.

"You play? Since when?"

"Since I was 14. My dad signed me up for lessons. I just never told anyone else about it. You're the first outsider to know," I admitted. He nodded thoughtfully and listened to the tune that I was creating.

As I played chords, a catchy progression formed. I continued to play several different chords to test out which would sound better. With this, all I have to do is make up lyrics, and then I have a song.

Reluctantly, I set it down. He smiled at me. "That was lovely. I can see why you chose to become a singer. You have a beautiful gift for singing and playing guitar. What do you say we go sit down and catch up?"

I nodded and he lead me to the couch in his comfy living room. We talked about everything and anything.

"She saved me when I was in a car accident. She changed me. I had to kill all of her newborns because they were getting out of hand. When one tried to kill her, I saved her life. That's how we are like sisters; that's how I got these," I explained as I took off my jacket.

He stared in awe at my scars that covered my shoulders, arms, legs, everything, even my neck. I had well over 50 of them. They were like permanent tattoos that hold my darkest secrets.

"Bella," he whispered. "How did you survive all of that?"

Despite the seriousness of the question, I laughed. It was a bitter laugh but a laugh, no less. I just shrugged, not wanting to get into _too _much detail.

"I can't believe how much we have in common. It's almost too scary," he breathed.

Jasper excused himself. He told me that he needed a little time to think about things. I understood that completely. I would understand if he came back and told me to get out, screaming that I'm a monster. I would do that to me if I were in his shoes. I deserve no less. I grabbed the guitar from the bedroom and started to strum the tune again. I even threw in some random lyrics here and there. Soon, I had the perfect song formed in my head. I started singing the song that I put together.

_**"I'd Lie"**_

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong_

_I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke I fake a smile_

_That I know all his favorite songs_

_And.._

_[chorus:]_

_I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him,_

_I'd lie_

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_[chorus]_

_He stands there then walks away_

_My god if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you..._

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything_

_But my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is_

_My god he's beautiful_

_So I put on my make up_

_And pray for a miracle_

_Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_

_His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him_

_If you asked me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

After I was finished, I let out a sigh of contentment. My oh so short moment of peace was interrupted when I noticed a male in the doorway. Jasper was standing there with a shocked expression.

"Was that song… about me?" He asked, amazed. I nodded and if I still could, I'd be blushing scarlet red. It wasn't meant for him to hear yet. He's probably utterly disgusted.

He was in front of me on the couch before I could process the fact that he moved at all. His eyes were still pitch black, so I still never got to see the color. I pictured the vibrant golden eyes that I was used to. He cupped my face in his hands as he pushed waves of emotions toward me. I gasped when I felt the lust, desire, longing, and… love. He started leaning in, much too slowly.

I don't know how exactly, but my body unintentionally started moving also. When his mouth was an inch from mine, he whispered my name before our lips crashed together. He held my body pressed against his. My own desire exploded within me. Electricity coursed through my nerves. His tongue brushed against my lips as I straddled him. I didn't grant him access quite yet. I wanted to tease him just a little before I give in. But as I ground my hips into his, he forgot to be a gentleman. Without my permission, he thrust his tongue into my mouth. I didn't even bother to try to gain dominance. I let him explore my mouth before I took over to taste his. I moaned against his lips when I got a taste. He tasted better than anything, even blood. It was magical, better than it was with Edward. Edward always held back. But Jasper never did. He took no caution whatsoever. I found myself liking it, craving the way he didn't hold back from me in fear of causing me harm. I lifted his shirt up to expose his Greek god body. I tore it off without a second thought, and Jasper followed suit with my own shirt.

His lips trailed down my neck to my collarbone. I felt the icy flames erupt in my throat. I knew that I would have to break away soon before it could continue too much further.

Sensing my discomfort, he released. He pressed his forehead to mine.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered in my ear, his cool breath sending chills down my spine. I moaned a little when his hands trail over my entire frame. I realized in that moment that I loved him, too. I knew that nothing will separate the two of us.

"I need to hunt," I said, very reluctant to let go of this moment. The burn in my throat was starting to get very uncomfortable.

"Why are your eyes brown?" he asked.

"My gift is to copy other gifts. I came across a Volturi member while visiting Italy. He had the gift of changing the way he looks. So now, one of my gifts is changing my appearance," I explained.

"Do you hunt humans or animals?" he asked me with curiosity.

"Humans. And by your eyes, so do you," I pointed out. "Let's go hunt."

Jasper grabbed a shirt from his bedroom and was back in the blink of an eye. Aw, why did he have to put his shirt on?

He smirked at me.

"Oh, shit. Did I just say that out loud?" I swear I didn't. Wait, it couldn't be….

Oh yeah. That's another gift; telepathy. _You hear me, Jazz?_

"Yeah," he answered out loud.

'_Can you hear me?_' he thought.

'_Yep.' _He smiled at my gift.

"You sure are one talented girl. Come on, Darlin'. Let's go hunt," he said with a smile.

I returned the smile and with that, we were on our way.


	3. Chapter THREE

**Black Love**

**Chapter THREE**

After our hunt, we went to my house.

"Whoa. Is this your house?" he asked in awe.

"Yep."

"Damn, it's huge!"

"Come on in," I giggled. I unlocked the door with my key.

When I opened it, I instantly regretted it.

There, sitting on the couch, was Edward. Using Jasper's gift that I copied, I felt his emotions turn to pure fury.

"What are _you _doing here? You are not welcome," I growled.

"You are mine. Don't you remember? _Mine!_"

I ripped off my jacket to reveal my scars. I wanted him to see where his fate was heading and who he was messing with.

"Leave while you have a chance."

"Hmmmm…Let me think… NO!" He yelled. I guess that must have hit the wrong nerve for Jasper because he was lunging at the man I used to practically worship. I watched the two battle each other. I wanted to intervene, but I knew that Jasper was going to win…. Right? Or so I thought. Edward had Jasper in a headlock. He was about to rip his head off. I can't tell you exactly _what _happened in that moment. The earth's spinning came to a halt. My fury was going to get the best of me one of these days, I know. But I won't let this happen. "Don't. Touch. HIM!" I yelled. I ran full speed at Edward. I extended my arm, attempting to knock his head off. I failed. But I'm not about to give up.

He was just about to kill my Jazzy. I felt like my dead heart was about to explode; like my world was about to end; like everything was done for. In all of the pressure of the events, my anger and hatred for Edward made me come undone. The rage in me exploded. I roared a deafening roar as I charged for him. I pinned him to the floor. I punched him as hard as I could. With all the strength I had, I sank my teeth into his neck as he screamed in pain. I ripped my teeth from him, taking his head clear off his body.

I stood up and slowly back away. I felt Jasper's hand on my shoulder. I turned around to face him and threw my arms around his neck. I started dry sobbing into his shoulder, for vampires can't truly cry or release the grief.

"He almost killed you! He almost took you away from me!" I cried.

"Shhh. It's going to be okay. He won't be bothering us anymore. Don't you worry your pretty little mind." He lifted me up and carried me to the couch. Jasper sat me on his lap and began to rock me slowly back and forth as I sobbed. He leaned his cheek against my head as he whispered, "Bella, I love you. Nothing will ever tear us apart. Even though it _seems_ like this is moving really fast, it really isn't. You're my mate. Nothing will change that. I love you too much to leave you.

"I love you, too. So much. Always."

"Darlin'?" he asked, pulling away to look me in the eye.

"Yeah?"

"Will you sing me a song? Please?" he pleaded. "I need one. It will help the both of us calm down." I nodded my head. I got up and grabbed my guitar. I came back to the living room and began to strum a soft song that I wrote in my head while watching him hunt.

**"Enchanted"**

_There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity,  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

_The lingering question kept me up  
2 AM, who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
And now I'm pacing back and forth  
Wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,  
It was enchanting to meet you,  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

_This is me praying that  
This was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name  
Until I see you again  
These are the words I held back  
As I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

I put the guitar down and climbed back onto his lap. He leaned his forehead against mine just like after our first kiss.

"You're so beautiful. You shine brighter than the stars. I love than my own life." Whoa. He is _such_ a cheese ball! But I love this romantic gentleman.

"Awwww…I love you too, Jazzy." He tilted his head upward so that our lips were centimeters apart. I closed the space as I placed my lips onto his. The time seemed to stand still as soon as our lips came in contact. It was only us here.

The feeling of his lips on mine was enchanting. He pulled back and circled his arms around me. His arms seemed like they were meant for me. Just like a puzzle. I stood up after a moment. I ran to get my lighter. I came back and picked up all Edward's broken pieces. After I opened the door, I pitched the pieces as far as my arms would allow. I flicked on the lighter and ran over to the pieces that landed in a clearing. I tossed the lighter on Edward and stood back, watching him burn.

Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear, "Let's go home, Bells."

With that, we walked hand in hand toward my home. I think that the setting sun added some effect on our evening. I leaned my head on his shoulder as we continued to walk back; back to our house; back to our own little world.

Back to love.

Black love.


	4. Chapter FOUR

**Black Love**

**Chapter FOUR**

"Hey, Jazz, let's go; it's time for my concert."

"Alright, Let's go," he said, making his way over to where I was standing by the door.

When we got to the concert, I got up on the stage as the music started and the crowd cheered. I looked directly at Jasper who was standing in the crowd as I began to sing.

**"What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)"**

_You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want_

_You think you got the best of me  
Think you've had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on, over you_

_You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me, but you see_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning  
In the end..._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_[2x] __  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_(When I'm alone)_

Applause erupted from the crowd when I was finished. To tell you the truth, it kind of hurt my over-sensitive hearing. I heard a loud wolf whistle and I looked out to see Jasper with two fingers in his mouth. I grabbed my guitar and began my next song.

**(Jasper's POV)**

Bella's voice was so beautiful as she sang. I know that the song that she sang was about Edward. It hurt me to know that she was hurt by him. We were both hurt by Alice and Edward.

She picked up a guitar and began singing again.

**"Closest To a Cowboy"**

_I drive around this town  
In a Mustang with the top down  
And six running horses under my hood  
Well that's good enough for me  
Don't need the real thing  
That's just another thing  
For me to try to tame  
Don't know if I could  
It might just break me  
I thought there for a little while  
Every sunset I'd be a riding off with him_

_Snap buttons on a denim shirt  
Blue jeans and a little dirt  
That's the closest you'll see me  
Feet hanging out a pickup truck  
Crazy and a little rough  
Running free  
That's the closest to a cowboy  
You'll see me_

_Before I met him  
I was so sane and grounded  
Before he taught me how to lie  
And crawl out the window  
I learned the dirt roads  
And I got my heart broken  
Cause that cowboy taught me how to cry  
And how to let go  
I thought there for a little while  
Every sunset I'd be a riding off with him_

_Snap buttons on a denim shirt  
Blue jeans and a little dirt  
That's the closest you'll see me  
Feet hanging out a pickup truck  
Crazy and a little rough  
Running free  
That's the closest to a cowboy  
You'll see me_

_It was all a little  
Wonderful and strange  
But I'll never look  
At a sunset the same night_

_Snap buttons on a denim shirt  
Blue jeans and a little dirt  
That's the closest you'll see me  
Feet hanging out a pickup truck  
Crazy and a little rough  
Running free  
Sitting fishing by the river bank  
Swimming in the water tank  
That's the closest you'll see me  
Feet hanging out a pickup truck  
Crazy and a little rough  
Running free  
That's the closest to a cowboy  
You'll see me_

Awe… ain't she just the cutest thing? My own little cowgirl. She set down the acoustic guitar and picked up an electric guitar.

The next song sounded a little country also.

''**Picture to Burn''**

_State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine I'll tell mine that you're gay!  
By the way..._

_[Chorus:]__  
I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn_

_There's no time for tears,  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be_

_[Chorus]_

_And if you're missing me,  
You'd better keep it to yourself  
'cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health..._

_'cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard,  
I really really hate that..._

_[Chorus]_

_Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
you're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn..._

She picked up a lighter and a picture. It was the picture that Alice took of Bella and Edward on her birthday.

I shuddered at the thought of her birthday. It was the very last memory of Edward. He was gone now, thanks to Bella. I still can't believe she was able to fight like that. I walked backstage and took Bella into a tight embrace. However, it was interrupted by a giant bear.

"BELLY-BOO!" screamed a loud booming voice. I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"EMMY!" Bella screamed in return as she ran at full speed over to Emmett.

"I've missed you so much, Bella! Look at you, you're a vamp!" His smile slowly faded. ''You are a vamp.'' he said, understanding what he had pointed out. Recognition crossed his features before a huge smile made its way across his face again. It was so big that it looked like it hurt. "YOU'RE A VAMPIRE!" He yelled. He took Bella in to a very,_ very_ tight bear hug.

Just then, someone walked through the door, someone that I hadn't expected; someone who had changed a lot.

Rosalie.

**(A/N: Dun, dun, dun!I wonder what will happen (not really.)Team Jazzy!)**


	5. Author's Note

Due to writer's block, I have sadly decided to discontinue "Black Love." Before someone murders me in my sleep,(eeeiiiiikkkk!) I will make up for it. I am currently working on other fanfics:

"_The Last Breath"_

"_Moonless Night"_

"_Go With the Wind"_

"_Go To Hell"_

I have posted "The Last Breath" and "Moonless Night." The other two will be posted after I am caught up and situated. Please, send me any ideas or corrections through PM. I am working on improving my skills and techniques so don't be afraid to make it sting(but not _too_ much. :-D)

xoxo- jazzysbear435


	6. Author's Note 2

**Alright, I edited the whole fanfic. When I first posted it, a lot of words were taken out. I fixed that problem as well as many others. I'm starting to get a few ideas. I just don't know if I should continue now that I'm starting to get over writer's block. What do you think? Should I continue with it? Let me know.**

**XOXO-jazzysbear435**


End file.
